Bonds
by and that's all she wrote
Summary: The area is bustling with activity, but somehow he manages to keep track of her darting amongst the crowd. :: fifty sentences, Roy/Artemis. light T for mild sexual and mature situations. also features Lian.


**#01 – Comfort**

It's been a long time since she slept this well.

**#02 – Kiss**

She pecks Lian on the forehead and smiles at Roy's slumbering form before slipping from the room.

**#03 – Soft**

"I'm not looking for something easy."

**#04 – Pain**

She doesn't know what it's like to have sex without a bit of pain—not with him.

**#05 – Potatoes**

She has a habit of throwing at him whatever is nearest her.

**#06 – Rain**

With the pounding rain outside, and Lian's sleeping form between them, she has no trouble slipping off to sleep.

**#07 – Chocolate**

He exploits her weakness for it, and with only the best money can buy.

**#08 – Happiness**

The sensation—bold and wild and hitting her like a flash to consume her whole—is foreign to her; she looks between Roy and Lian and Ollie and Dinah and her team, and that's when it hits her.

**#09 – Telephone**

When he hangs up to see he was on the phone for three hours, he knows something's changed.

**#10 – Ears**

The flesh there is sensitive, and he wastes no time taking advantage of it.

**#11 – Name**

"It's not for long," she murmurs, "and it's just a name change—Alice isn't all that different…"

**#12 – Sensual**

She learns very quickly how tactile Roy is.

**#13 – Death**

The highest consequence is familiar to them, but neither will admit just how much they need that occasional rush of danger.

**#14 – Sex**

"So, how long was it last time—three hours?" Wally asked, leading to a smirk spreading across her face.

**#15 – Touch**

His hands are _huge_, covering sizeable portions of her body just by pressing them flat against her skin.

**#16 – Weakness**

For a long time, she's worried that their relationship means she's growing weak—the critical voice sounds a lot like her father.

**#17 – Tears**

When she wipes the tears from Lian's face, as gentle as the fluttering of a butterfly's wings, he knows that he can't ignore Artemis any longer.

**#18 – Speed**

She may be faster, but he's got the endurance.

**#19 - Wind**

He likes it because it sends her hair everywhere.

**#20 – Freedom**

When Artemis falters, Roy grasps her hand, and it's only then that Artemis can look through those prison bars at her sister.

**#21 – Life**

Artemis often wonders what would be different, had Jade been the hero and she the Shadow.

**#22 - Jealousy**

They've had other people tell them this amount of jealousy isn't healthy, but without it their relationship wouldn't be half as interesting (not to mention the sex that comes afterward).

**#23 – Hands**

Lian's hands are so different from her father's—soft, small, delicate.

**#24 – Taste**

One of the things they appreciate is the fact no one ever questions their taste in choosing significant others.

**#25 – Devotion**

She'd never have expected him to care so much.

**#26 – Forever**

They never really talk about it, but the thought is always there: lingering at the back of their minds.

**#27 – Blood**

His tears begin to mix with the blood flowing from her body, but all he can do is sit there and will her to open her eyes.

**#28 – Sickness**

Rocking a bawling Lian in her arms, Artemis decides she's never going to complain about being sick again.

**#29 – Melody**

He struck a chord that had gone unsung for far too long.

**#30 – Star**

One night, he takes her out to his birthplace and shows her what the stars look like away from the city.

**#31 – Home**

It's only when she's around that his apartment becomes a _home_.

**#32 – Confusion**

"I don't understand," she murmurs. "I thought—"

"You thought wrong." The lie nearly kills him.

**#33 – Fear**

The rush is almost dangerous in its potency.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

He's pretty sure that, had she been anyone else, he would have been worried by the way she danced amidst the raging storm.

**#35 – Bonds**

The one thing he hasn't matched up to yet is her bond with the team—he's pretty sure he has a long way to go.

**#36 – Market**

The area is bustling with activity, but somehow he manages to keep track of her darting amongst the crowd.

**#37 – Technology**

"Where's Lian?" Roy asks.

"She's in the living room," Wally answers, and Roy goes to find her.

"How'd it go?" Artemis asks.

"Fine. You know Lian—"

"_Why is she holding parts of your explosives?"_

At Roy's exclamation, Artemis frowns. "Please don't tell me—"

"Uh. Rob needed an extra hand, and I was in the bathroom—"

"Remind me to kill you later—after I make sure Roy doesn't kill Robin."

**#38 – Gift**

"It sounds horrible to say," Artemis murmurs, "but Lian might be the best thing Jade has ever given me."

**#39 – Smile**

"He's really good with her," Artemis says, linking hands with Roy as they look on. Kaldur is speaking softly to Lian—in ancient Greek, she thinks.

Roy smiles. "You expected anything less?"

**#40 – Innocence**

When the words come from his mouth, she laughs. "I appreciate your concern, but I haven't been 'innocent' for years now, Roy Harper."

**#41 – Completion**

Until she came along, he always believed time was point A and point Z—beginning and end. She's shown him it's far more dynamic than that.

**#42 – Clouds**

Showing the clouds to Lian is something they'll always remember.

**#43 – Sky**

The sky is an endless, trackless blue—that's what he remembers about the time she dragged him out of his apartment to make sure he wasn't a hermit.

**#44 – Heaven**

Artemis' eyes flutter open. Roy is next to her, Lian in between—both sleep peacefully. She can hear M'gann preparing breakfast, Wally and Dick playing video games, Zatanna and Raquel laughing.

She's pretty sure she wouldn't change a thing.

**#45 – Hell**

Jade stands there, resting against Roy, and Artemis begins to believe that Hell on earth might exist.

**#46 – Sun**

She likens him to the sun.

**#47 – Moon**

"Artemis was the goddess of the moon," he murmurs.

"That's actually a common misconception."

**#48 – Waves**

He's grown accustomed to the sound of Happy Harbor waves, accompanied by the dim moonlight and the voice she only uses when she's at peace.

**#49 – Hair**

She's learned that threatening to cut her hair is a completely viable threat.

**#50 – Supernova**

Dick turns to look at her, and the light in his blue eyes tells her whatever he's about to ask is of the utmost importance. "How are things?"

She smiles. "Brilliant."


End file.
